zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Helmaroc King
The Helmaroc King, also known as the Monstrous Helmaroc King, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is depicted as an exceptionally large, antagonistic Kargaroc wearing a steel mask. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Helmaroc King is a servant of Ganondorf. He is first seen early in the game, flying over Outset Island. He is attempting to kidnap Tetra while her crew gives chase. Eventually, the pirates shoot the Helmaroc King out of the sky and he drops Tetra into the Forest of Fairies. After Link rescues Tetra, the Helmaroc King returns to Outset Island and kidnaps Link's sister, Aryll. Quill informs Link and Tetra that the fowl beast resides at the Forsaken Fortress and that is surely where he is taking Aryll. With this knowledge, Link and the pirates travel to the fortress to rescue her. Link successfully infiltrates the Forsaken Fortress, but is eventually captured by the Helmaroc King who throws him into the sea at Ganondorf's request. At this point, Link is rescued by the King of Red Lions and it is discovered that the Helmaroc King is bringing young, pointy-eared girls to Ganondorf in an effort to find Princess Zelda. Later, Link returns to the Forsaken Fortress for a final time to save Aryll. He managed to save his sister from the prison mainly because Tetra and her pirate gang distracted Link long enough to buy him and themselves enough time to sneak into the holding area without being caught. Shortly after Tetra's pirates managed to get the girls out, Link was left to deal with the Helmaroc King to finish it and prevent it from kidnapping them again. After evading the flooding of the tower as well as the Helmaroc King's swoops, Link knocked the bird down into the water with his Skull Hanmmer. However, it didn't take long before the Helmaroc King resurfaced just before the opening hatch sealed, resulting in Link avoiding its gliding attacks as well as its pecks, while also destroying its mask with the Skull Hammer after the latter gets its face stuck. After Link delivers the coup de grace on the Helmaroc King's exposed head, the Helmaroc King attempts to fly away, only to be caught within the searchlights, and utter a final screech before expiring in an explosion of feathers. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Helmaroc King is the guardian of The Mountain Path. When the four Links beging traversing The Mountain Path, Kaepora Gaebora warns them of the beast's roost near the summit of Death Mountain. Once the Links reach this area, the Helmaroc King becomes hostile and attempts to prevent them from reaching the Tower of Flames, but is ultimately bested. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Helmaroc King appears as a collectible trophy. Interestingly, the description of the trophy states that the Helmaroc King and the Helmasaur King from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past are the same entity in different forms. The validity of this statement is unconfirmed. Etymology The name "Helmaroc King" is likely a portmanteau of helmet, referring to the protective headgear it wears, and Roc, a giant bird of Persian mythology. Gallery File:Helmaroc King (The Wind Waker).png|The Helmaroc King as it appears in The Wind Waker File:Link and the Helmaroc King.png|Artwork of Link's battle with the Helmaroc King in The Wind Waker File:Helmaroc King Battle (Four Swords Adventures).png|The Helmaroc King as it appears in Four Swords Adventures es:Kranos Category:Kings Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters